


The Green Eyed Monster

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby gets jealous of Tim's girlfriends and Tim gets jealous of Abby's boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Green Eyed Monster

Abby stared into her computer as she thought about the girls that she saw Tim flirt in her presence. The only one that she didn't mind was Ruby who had came to DC to help with the investigation. She kind of liked her. She was jealous of their easy flirtation and didn't even want to cover it up. She was so angry with the ICE princess who had smashed the bug that was planted and had to put together. She did not like her at all.

She at first didn't like Ziva because not only did she take Kate's place, but also Tim thought that Ziva's sunglasses were cool. She was so jealous of Ziva then, but now that she knows her she wasn't jealous at all of her now. Now she liked her.

She hated that Timmy wasn't hers anymore. She really wanted to like the women that he talked about with her, but she found that she was a little jealous of his stories. She wondered if they would ever have the chance to be a couple again.

She still loved him and wanted to be once again a part of his life. She walked out of the lab and jabbed the button to call the elevator that would take her into the bullpen. She walked into the elevator and pushed another button. When the door closed she talked to herself. "You can do this." She tried to talk herself into what she was about to do.

When the doors opened she was surprised to see her Timmy standing there in front of the doors. She smiled at him and was surprised when he stepped inside beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Green Eyed Monster

Tim McGee stared at his own computer. He was a little jealous of Marty at first when Abby started talking about him, but then she stopped talking about him and he thought nothing of it. He then got jealous when she started talking about another man who she talked about seeing. He wondered if he still had a chance with Abby and would she even want him back?

He still loved her and wanted to be with her again. He wanted the same relationship with her again and wondered if it was possible.

He looked around and noticed that his teammates weren't in yet. He was glad that they weren't in because he wanted to talk to Abby alone. He gathered his courage and got up from his desk. He walked towards the elevator and was surprised that Abby was inside already. He got inside and stepped near her as the doors closed. They both went inside the lab and starting to talk.

"Abby, I have to talk to you."

"I want to talk to you too, Tim."

"You go first." They both said and laughed at it.

"I love you, Abby. I want us to be together. I want us to be us again. I get so jealous of the men you talk about and it pains me when I have to hear it."

"I love you too, Timmy. I too get jealous of the women you talk about and even the ICE princess that was here. I did not like her. I want us to be together too."

They both smiled at each other and then both of them kissed each other. "I have to get back upstairs before Gibbs yells at me." McGee said as let go of Abby's hand.

"I'll see you later, Timmy." She smiled at his retreating back. She was happy now.

The End


End file.
